Processing facilities, such as manufacturing plants, chemical plants and oil refineries, are typically managed using process control systems. Valves, pumps, motors, heating/cooling devices, and other industrial equipment typically perform actions needed to process materials in the processing facilities. Among other functions, the process control systems often manage the use of the industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
In conventional process control systems, controllers are often used to control the operation of the industrial equipment in the processing facilities. The controllers can typically monitor the operation of the industrial equipment and/or the products or related materials through use of various sensors, and provide control signals to the industrial equipment based on information retrieved from the various sensors. However, control steps are often highly dependent upon measured or otherwise sensed data from the sensors, and inaccuracies or delays in receipt of the data can have a significant effect on the control process.
One such sensor that can be used in a control process utilizes terahertz electromagnetic radiation, such as generated by a pulsed laser. The laser can be pointed directly through space, including at an optical switching element, with negligible dispersive effects. There are drawbacks with the use of a free-space laser pulse, such as being deflected by objects or people and suffering degradation from atmospheric effects or other environmental conditions. Additionally, frequent realignment may be required due to environmental effects, such as on the material properties of the alignment mechanisms.
Industrial and other environments can pose other problems for a terahertz monitoring system. The presence of temperature fluctuations, vibration and atmospheric effects (e.g., humidity and/or air turbulence) can adversely influence the ability to obtain accurate and repeatable measurements. Temperature fluctuations can induce drift in the terahertz transceivers, which adversely effect the measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for monitoring with temperature stabilization. There is a further need for such a method and system that facilitates use of the monitoring system, such as positioning in difficult to reach locations.